


Of Bets And One Night Stands

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Wand In A Knot Challenge, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: Harry is the subject of a bet between Draco and Ron.  Little do they know that he has a surprise of his own.





	Of Bets And One Night Stands

**Title:** Of Bets And One Night Stands  
 **Creator:** LRThunder  
 **Pairing /Character:** Harry/Pansy, minor Draco/Ron  
 **Summary:** Harry is the subject of a bet between Draco and Ron. Little do they know that he has a surprise of his own.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count/art medium/podfic length:** 2,649  
 **Warnings:** Exhibitionism, possible voyeurism  
 **Creator's Notes:** Inspired by other "betting that you can seduce them" type of stories, with my own little twist.

 

Ron and Draco were arguing again, and Harry was tired of it. At least they had kept their fights away from the Ministry. Now, he had to threaten to call security. "Enough, you two."

The fact that they quieted down quickly was enough to confirm Harry's suspicions about their relationship. Ron was too stubborn to back down easily, and as for Draco, well, he was a Malfoy and that usually meant trouble. Harry wondered if this latest argument was a ploy of some kind.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron muttered.

"I apologize, Potter," Draco said stiffly.

Harry beckoned for them to join him in his office since their argument had attracted far too much attention. "Now, tell me what this is about."

Their nervous glances told him all he needed to know. "Well, it's about you. Ever since Ginny broke it off, well you…"

Harry kept a neutral expression on his face, wondering if he should tell them. He decided to wait until Draco had his say.

"...and Draco doesn't believe you can date any girl."

"If Potter could bring anyone to bed, then why hasn't he?" Draco smirked. "Maybe you're a Beater for the other side, if you know my meaning."

Harry understood perfectly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I can assure you that I like women very much."

Ron nodded. "See? Harry can have any girl he wants."

Draco wasn't convinced. "Then prove it. If Potter can't seduce any woman of my choosing, then you agree to dinner with my parents and a weekend with me at the manor."

"Fine, but if Harry does sleep with someone, then you have to spend the weekend with me at the Burrow," Ron countered.

Harry knew he should probably stop this right now, but he was determined to teach them both a lesson for trying to play matchmaker. "Hermione would be disgusted with the two of you, but I'll accept. Who do you want me to have a one night stand with?" he asked Draco.

Draco thought for a moment before smirking again. "Pansy Parkinson."

******

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded and noisier than usual, but Harry didn't have any trouble spotting Pansy. She was at a table with two fellow Slytherins. Ron and Draco had insisted on coming, but he suspected they would soon regret this decision.

He knew nothing would happen to him if he didn't seduce Pansy, since he hasn't actually made the bet. But he wanted things to go smoothly, and he had a feeling they would.

Harry could feel Ron and Draco watching him as he made his way to Pansy's table. Her companions looked at him with surprise, while she scowled. "What are you doing here, Potter?"

Her scowl and tone of voice were perfect. He decided to be honest. "Draco thought I should get to know you better."

She glanced over at Ron and Draco before facing Harry again. She raised her eyebrows and curiosity filled her voice. "Really? Why would you listen to him?"

Harry pulled up a chair to sit next to Pansy. "For Ron's sale."

She smirked and gestured to her friends. They took the hint immediately and left the table. "And when you say he wants you to know me better, would this knowledge involve a lack of clothing?"

He kept his voice neutral, but it was hard. "It might." Harry knew she had never forgiven Draco for breaking up with her, especially for Ron. Did Draco know her feelings?

"And Weasley? Are you sure he won't object to seeing you with me?"

Again, Harry decided to be honest. "He said I can seduce anyone, and it was Draco who suggested you." He wondered how long she was going to drag this out."

Apparently, not very long. She stood, pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him hard. "Why don't we continue this discussion at your place?"

He grinned as he looked at the stunned expressions on Ron and Draco's faces. As surprised as they were now, they would soon receive a bigger one. "Sounds good to me."

******

Harry normally didn't Apparate straight to his bedroom, but he was too impatient right now. As soon as they landed in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Pansy started snogging furiously, tearing at each other's clothes. She cursed under her breath as she struggled to undo his belt. With a twinkle in his green eyes, Harry said, "Allow me."

Pansy snorted. "Always the good Gryffindor, aren't you?"

He grinned. "That's what you love about me, isn't it?"

She looked down and smirked. "Well, your cock doesn't hurt." Before he could say anything else, she knelt, pushed his underwear down and took him into her mouth. He started moaning loudly as she sucked him, her head bobbing back and forth. It was times like that he allowed her to take charge.

Every so often, she would pull back, look up at him and grin before resuming her work. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through her shiny black hair. He resisted the natural urge to start fucking her mouth. After all, if she wanted to do the work when it came to oral sex, who was he to argue?

As she continued sucking his cock, Harry thought he heard a sound outside the bedroom. It was possibly Kreacher, but knowing the bet that Ron and Draco made, it was probably them, checking up on Harry and Pansy. It was a good thing that she loved being an exhibitionist.

He pulled away, causing her to tut with disappointment. He knelt in front of her and whispered, "Don't look now, but I think we have company." Her only response was to grin.

They stood up and started working on the rest of their clothing. Soon, they were both naked and she pulled him to the bed. Spreading her legs, she beckoned him towards her with a finger. Grinning again, Harry positioned himself on top of her, then entered her with one swift thrust.

The bed shook under their furious lovemaking. Pansy moaned loudly as Harry continued thrusting wildly, almost violently into her. He pinned her hands above her head as their tongues battled. She met his thrusts with equal vigor, determined to come before he did. As he felt his approaching climax, he slowed his pace, which caused Pansy to scowl. Still, he knew she wanted to come first, and he was nothing but a gentleman. 

His pace became slower, more deliberate. But his thrusts also became deeper, causing her moans to become even louder. Her voice began to tremble and he recognized the signs of her impending orgasm. As such, he resumed the quick pace and her pleasure erupted as she screamed his name. Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer, and soon joined her in their shared bliss, filling her with his seed.

He rolled off her, causing her to groan. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a small box. He opened it, showing its contents. "I think we can put these back on," he whispered.

Pansy smirked. "Won't Weasley and Draco be surprised?"

Harry listened and he heard the quick rhythm of footsteps as the mysterious eavesdroppers left. "We'll let them know in the morning."

******

Harry sipped his coffee as Ron and Draco ate breakfast. He wasn't certain they were the eavesdroppers, but he didn't know who else would have spied on him and Pansy. "So, did I win the bet for Ron?" Harry asked.

Draco's face reddened as Ron smirked. "I guess you did. Alright, Weasley. A weekend at your parents' house as we agreed."

Ron nodded triumphantly. "I knew Harry could do it. But tell us how you managed to seduce Pansy."

Harry thought for a moment. He could hear movement from upstairs. Knowing Ron and Draco, they would probably assume it was Kreacher straightening up the master bedroom. Well, they were about to be surprised. "I will, if you and the others stop badgering me about getting back into the dating scene."

"We promise, and I speak for Hermione and Mum," Ron said.

"Good. Ah, Kreacher, Pansy…"

Ron and Draco turned to see the elf and Pansy walking into the kitchen. Kreacher pulled out a chair for Pansy as she sat next to Harry. The overhead light glittered off the surface of her ring. Harry saw a puzzled look on Ron's face followed by a suspicious expression on Draco's.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Is Pansy's breakfast ready?" Harry asked.

Kreacher bowed. "Yes, Master. Kreacher has Mrs. Potter's breakfast all ready."

Ron and Draco's mouths opened in astonishment, causing Harry to laugh and Pansy to smirk. "Mrs. Potter?" Ron and Draco asked in unison.

Harry grinned. "Of course. It's easy to have a one night stand with my own wife, isn't it?"

Pansy giggled, something that she rarely did. "And to think that I used to hate one night stands."

"That first trip to Las Vegas sure changed your mind," Harry said as he reached for her hand.

Ron glared at him. "How long?"

"Five months," Pansy said proudly.

Draco glared at his former Slytherin housemate. "You didn't tell me."

"You were the one to pick me as Harry's, ah, conquest for the night. Harry and I were about to break the news to the public, but we wanted to keep things private for a little longer. Only Kreacher knew, although Millicent and Daphne suspected," Pansy explained.

"Come to think of it, Hermione may have suspected it as well," Harry said.

"Of course she would," Ron muttered causing the others to laugh.

******

_Harry walked into the restaurant, wishing he could return to his hotel room. Alas, he needed a big meal. Merlin knows that Molly Weasley would practically force feed him if she knew he was skipping meals. He never realized how the break-up with Ginny would affect his appetite until now._

_Unfortunately, he hadn't had a chance to eat a good meal until now. The negotiations with MACUSA's representatives and the Las Vegas Wizarding Council had been tougher than he realized. As strict as MACUSA was about Wizarding-Muggle relations, the LVWC was even stricter. If not for the fact that he knew some of them helped capture fugitive Death Eaters, Harry would have suspected they were philosophical allies with Voldemort's former supporters._

_As he sat down at the table, his eyes roamed around the dining room. They stopped at a bar where he saw a familiar witch. Even though she had her back turned to him, Harry recognized the form of Pansy Parkinson anywhere. What was she doing here? This was a Muggle restaurant after all._

_Keeping an eye on her, he began to look over the menu. He took his eyes off of her long enough to order. By the time he looked over at her again, she was gone. Maybe it had been a figment of his imagination. After all, his eyesight was horrible, hence his need to wear glasses._

_"So, Potter, do you like my dress?"_

_Harry practically jumped in his seat. Pansy had somehow made her way over to him without him seeing her. She smirked at his reaction as he looked at her. She wore a tight, strapless green dress that accentuated her curves._

_"Did the precious Potter lose his tongue?"_

_"No, but you look fine in that dress?"_

_"Amazing. He speaks. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down without waiting for an invitation._

_"Business. I could ask you the same question since this is a Muggle restaurant."_

_"Unfortunately, there aren't any decent Wizarding places to eat in Vegas, so I had to choose a Muggle place," she replied. "So, lonely without the Weaselette?"_

_"Why did you have to call her that?"_

_Pansy shrugged. "Old habits die hard. Draco has called her worse, although…"_

_Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Although what?"_

_She grinned. "It's not my place to tell. I suspect you'll find out soon enough."_

_As they talked, Harry couldn't help gazing at Pansy. For some reason, she appeared very attractive tonight. Maybe it was her dress; or maybe she had grown up since their Hogwarts days. Either way, he found himself wondering what she would look like without that dress on._

_She smirked as she caught him staring at him. "I know what you're thinking. You're probably want to know what my breasts look like underneath this dress."_

_Harry blushed. "Sorry…"_

_Pansy waved off his apology as she dug into her purse for something. She handed him a key. "Fortunately, I managed to get two keys for my room. And yes, we're staying at the same hotel. Finish your meal and then join me in my room. If you're going to shag me, I expect my partner to do so on a full stomach." Before he could respond, she stood and returned to the bar._

_By the time Harry was finished with his meal, she had left. He quickly paid his check, then left the restaurant. He had to remind himself not to Apparate straight to the hotel since they were in a heavily-Muggle populated section of Las Vegas. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the traffic to let him cross the street._

_He debated going to his room to change into something more comfortable, but Pansy had implied she wanted him with her as soon as possible. Skipping his room, Harry made his way to her room. He used her spare key to open it and found her on the bed, wearing nothing but the bed's blanket and sheets._

_"About time, Potter. Now, why don't you undress and join me? I'm normally not a one night stand type of witch, but…"_

_Harry practically flew across the room to join her as soon as he was naked. He yanked the blanket and sheet from her body, causing her to yelp with surprise._

_Their coupling was fast and furious. They didn't want to waste any time with foreplay, so they were anxious to get to the shagging. Pansy clung to Harry with one hand, and clutched the sheet with the other as he slammed his cock into her. They shagged with such force that the bed bounced against the wall, causing them to laugh._

_Harry tried to flip them over so she would be on top, but Pansy wouldn't hear of it. "I'm a woman on bottom type of girl."_

_He grinned. "That suits me just fine."_

_"Except when it comes to oral, that's when I take charge," she added._

_Leave it to Pansy Parkinson to tell him her kinks while she's being shagged. At least she was willing to let him be on top._

_They shagged all over the hotel room. They fucked on the floor, against the door and against the window, where anybody could see her bare arse. "Did I mention I like being an exhibitionist?"_

_His response was to turn her around so that her breasts were pressed against the glass. "Like that?"_

_"Yes, Potter. Like that."_

_The night turned into day, and they still kept going. Harry never thought he would have this much stamina to shag for this long, but he discovered that he was full of surprises. Finally, even she began to tire and they made their way back to the bed._

_"As I said, I'm not the type of witch who likes one night stands," she said as she collapsed onto the bed, bringing Harry down with her._

_"Well, my bed has gone unused."_

_Pansy worked up enough energy to smirk. "Is that your way of seducing me, Potter?"_

_"What do you think?"_

******

Harry smiled as he remembered their first lovemaking session. Judging by the smile on his wife's face, he knew she was also thinking back to their first coupling. She raised a glass. "Here's to one night stands."

He followed suit. "And to friends who allow us to re-enact them."


End file.
